The oscilloscope device introduces a variety of observation signals from an external object that is to be measured, and displays the observation waveforms representing the observation signals on the picture plane of a cathode-ray tube CRT. When it is desired to measure a particular position in the observation waveforms by using the oscilloscope device, the operator observes it using his eyes.
However, measurement based upon the use of ones eyes involves errors, and requires a period of time that cannot be neglected. In particular, when complex waveforms are displayed on the cathode-ray tube, measuring error increases and measuring time increases, too.
There has been proposed a method of obtaining the measurement completely automatically to substitute for the measurement by the operator based upon the oscilloscope device. Namely, this method makes use of an automatic measuring device which consists of an A/D converter and a microcomputer, arranged in parallel with the oscilloscope device. The A/D converter samples the observation signals and subjects them to the A/D conversion. The microcomputer introduces digital outputs from the A/D converter, selects necessary values of observation, and collects the selected values of observation.
The above method is effective when the observation signals have regularity or when the observation signals of a low speed are to be treated. However, it becomes difficult to perform the automatic measurement when the observation signals of high speeds are to be treated or when the observation signals undergo the change in a very complex manner.
Another method consists of introducing A/D outputs of observation signals in real time, and then selecting the measured values in off-line. However, when complex observation signals are to be treated, it becomes necessary to provide a memory for filing the data that are introduced in real time, i.e., to provide a memory having a large capacity. If it is attempted to introduce and to treat the data in real time, then the computer must bear a large burden.
On the other hand, the data required for the subsequent arithmetic operation do not represent all of the input signals even when the input signals are automatically introduced or even when an operator visually reads the data on the oscilloscope. They form numerical points on the input signals. To find the data (effective data) of numerical points required for the arithmetic operation, makes a problem of software for the operator or for the computer. In the case of the computer, the software technique makes it possible to sufficiently cope with the problem when the content of data after A/D converted is as simple as to distinguish whether the level of input signals is greater than a reference value or not, or when the presence of signals having a level greater than a given level is to be confirmed, or when the input time of the signals is to be calculated, even when the input signals have a level that does not change or that changes vigorously. Often, however, the input signals may change vigorously, or the portions that serve as effective data may vary depending upon the change of signals. In this case, the content of data processing changes depending upon the measuring conditions or depending upon the change of input wave forms, and it is not easy to develop a software by taking these various changes into consideration.
Complex vibration signals include response signals from the flaw detection using ultrasonic waves and detection signals from a transducer. In the flaw detection using ultrasonic waves, various materials having various construction will be inspected, and the flaw detection can be carried out in a variety of manners. Furthermore, the observation values to be measured varies depending upon the content. The same also holds true when the surface pressure is measured by the ultrasonic waves.
According to a conventional technique, a panel for detecting the position is mounted on the front surface of the cathode-ray tube, and the panel for detecting the position (touch sensor) is used for the same purpose as a light pen. A variety of predetermined characters or symbols to be fed to the computer are displayed on the cathode-ray tube at predetermined positions, and the characters or simbols are designated by the panel for detecting the positions. Coordinate signals corresponding to the designated characters are taken out to find the characters or symbols corresponding to the coordinate signals, and the characters or symbols are input to the computer (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent. No. 19836/1982).
The above method makes use of the panel for detecting positions instead of the light pen, and what are displayed on the cathode-ray tube are limited to characters or figures. However, the above method is not applicable to observing the waveforms since the positions of observation waveforms have not been specified beforehand on the cathode-ray tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,361 discloses such conventional apparatus wherein the observation response signals from the ultrasonic transducer are displayed on the CRT to read out the position and size of the observation waveforms. In this apparatus, there is provided a scaled sheet on the CRT displaying surface. The position and size of the observation waveforms behind the sheet are measured by reading the scale of the scaled sheet. When measuring, it is necessary for the operator to read the scale using his eyes. Furthermore, a variety of scaled sheets must be prepared beforehand in accordance with different kinds of objects to be observed. It is easily understood from the above example that the observation of ultrasonic waveforms is more troublesome than that of the general observation waveforms.
The objects of the present invention is to provide an interface type portable ultrasonic composite measuring apparatus which is capable of variety of ultrasonic measuring in accordance with a plurality of measuring modes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a man-made interface type portable ultrasonic composite measuring apparatus in which semiautomatic detection of a variety of observation waveforms are carried out in accordance with a plurality of measuring modes and automatic processing after the detection in accordance with the measuring modes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a man-machine interface type portable ultrasonic measuring apparatus in which variety of processing programs are given to a microcomputer in accordance with the measuring modes, and is capable of reading the observation waveforms according to man-machine processing for each of the processing programs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a man-machine interface type portable ultrasonic composite measuring apparatus which is formed in a hand-held fashion.
According to the present invention, a plurality of the processing programs (software) are given to the microcomputer in accordance with the composite measuring modes, and a certain mode is selected from among the composite measuring modes by a keyboard, and in accordance with the selected processing mode, coordinate values of the observation waveforms are read out by the man-machine interface. Furthermore, a position detecting panel of transparent material is mounted in front of the displaying surface of the oscilloscope device for reading the observation waveforms. Designation of the observation waveforms is carried out via the transparent panel and the coordinate values designated are automatically input to a microcomputer to carry out the necessary processing.
Here, the position-detecting panel is thin, flat and transparent. When a given point is depressed, the panel produces a signal that indicates the depressed point. This signal is produced as X-coordinate and Y-coordinate signals.
The computer has various processing programs for man-machine use. X- and Y-coordinate signals are inputted to the microcomputer. The computer further stores in the memory X- and Y-coordinate signals corresponding to the depressed point on the position-detecting panel as measured values.
According to the present invention, furthermore, a display unit is provided in addition to the oscilloscope device. The display unit is provided for man-machine use, and gives operation instructions to the operator in accordance with the instructions from the computer. The operator performs the operation in compliance with the operation instruction. The display unit further numerically displays the results of arithmetic operations based upon the X- and Y-coordinate data that have been measured. The oscilloscope device is to display the observation waveforms, but cannot directly communicate with the computer. The display unit realizes the direct communication with the computer on behalf of the oscilloscope.
The present invention further has input means which transmits the will of the operator to the computer. Usually, the input means consists of a keyboard. The input means gives instructions for effecting the operation, and inputs necessary set values.
The present invention further has a printer which is helpful for recording the steps of the operation and for checking the steps of the operation.